Svetlá v zákrutách 10-12 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: Rumpel so synom Bae si žijú život obyčajných smrteľníkov, kým... Pokračovanie FF Svetlá v zákrutách 10.-13. kapitola


**Svetlá v zákrutách**

_**kapitola 10**_

**...a láska**

Vchod do podzemia našiel ľahko. Síce netušil, kam ho spleť chodieb zavedie, bol však odhodlaný to risknúť.

Dostal sa až k miestu, kde na nich vtedy čakal Baelfire. Kúsok odtiaľ bola strážna kutica. Dnes nebolo z nej počuť hlasy a krik vojakov. Včasné ráno ich akiste ešte držalo v zajatí spánku. Nabral odvahu a priblížil sa k dverám. Nazrel dnu. V kúte vyvalený na lavici čelom k stene chrápal vojak, ďalší s prilbou na očiach sedel zošuchnutý pri náprotivných dverách s vyvrátenou hlavou doboku, s uslintanými ústami dokorán.

Potichu sa vsúkal dnu a zvesil zo steny plášť hradnej stráže. Čo najtichšie sa prikradol k vojakovi na lavici a „požičal" si od neho prilbu povaľujúcu sa pod stolom. Opatrne obišiel druhého a zmizol ako duch za dverami, ktoré mal dotyčný strážiť.

Po pár krokoch už počul šum a hlasy.

Prešiel okolo kuchyne a skladov, cez chodbu s množstvom pribuchnutých dvier a zamieril k schodisku, čo viedlo hore, do hradu k obytným miestnostiam, ako predpokladal. Nikto mu nevenoval pozornosť. Len občas ho ktosi kývnutím hlavy odzdravil.

Slúžky sa tmolili po nádvorí a vykrikovali si zážitky z noci, hlasno sa na nich rehotajúc. Ďalší zo stráže ešte posedávali a natŕčali tváre k slnku, zúfalo zívajúc po prehýrenej noci.

Celkovo tu bolo málo vojska. Väčšina bránila krajinu vo vojne so zlobrami. Tí, čo tu boli, sa vyhli službe podobne, ako on. Buď im chýbalo oko, prípadne nejaký ten prst, takže sa nikto nepozastavil ani nad tým, že okolo prechádza akýsi mierne krívajúci vojak.

Zazrel mladíka, ktorý mu bol povedomý. Naprával si krajku na rukáve a dlhými krokmi mieril kdesi hore vyššie, do stredu zámku. Gaston.

Nenápadne ho nasledoval. Našťastie si ten nerobil starosti s opätovným zatváraním dvier, tak prehupol do miestnosti, kde mladíka vítal starší vážny muž. Sir Maurice.

Pritajil sa za stĺpom pridržiavajúcim akýsi gobelín, aby z izby neunikalo teplo.

- Niečo nové, milý budúci svokor ?...začal znudene a familiárne mladý šľachtic rozvaliac sa do kresla. – Vraveli mi, že máte pre mňa novinku, aby som sa ráčil unúvať. Nezvykajte si ale, že budem skákať, ako vy zapískate. Potrebujem dostatočný odpočinok, prízvukujem : dostatočne dlhý, aby som sa celý deň potom vládal venovať dôležitým štátnickým povinnostiam. – vysvetľoval naduto.

- Viem, viem, videl som ten „dlhý spánok" opúšťať vašu spálňu. Naozaj sa zdržal „dlho" a mal pekné nohy, keď utekal späť do kutice slúžok ! – neodpustil si starec, ale viac si nedovolil.

Potreboval majetok tohto odporného drzého mladíka na udržanie svojej pozície a rozhnevať si ho nemal v úmysle.

- Tak o čo ide ?! – znechutene sa poškrabkal na slabinách Gaston a vyložil si nohy jednu cez druhú na stôl.

- Keď to nevyšlo s Ním, nič sa nedeje. Nepotrebuješ zmluvu, aby si Bellu dostal. Dám ti ju s radosťou, hoci s „Jeho" požehnaním by bola situácia jednoduchšia. – začal Sir Maurice zoširoka. – Pozval som ďalšiu priateľku, ktorá má určité skúsenosti s naprávaním vrtošivých dievčat...- usmial sa zaliečavo..

- To som zvedavý, čo sa zas v tej vašej šedivej hlave zrodilo za zázrak... – zamrmlal Gaston.

Tváril sa, že ironickú poznámku prepočul.

- Maleficent ! – oznámil rovno.

Gaston zhodil nohy zo stola a prudko vstal.

- Ja nepotrebujem mať z Belly spiacu princeznú ! Čo je to za hlúpy nápad ?! – zhrozil sa právom.

- Kde to žiješ, Gaston ?!... Šípková Ruženka bol jej omyl. Priznávam. Pravá láska všetko zmietla zo stola...A o to práve ide. Doteraz si si moju dcéru veľmi nezískal, je tak ?! Takže šanca, aby si ju prebudil bozkom z pravej lásky je minimálna, tak to ani riskovať nebudeme. – zhodnotil situáciu starec.

- To kvôli tomu sprepadenému obrázku v jej knižke !... Je do neho zamilovaná až po uši ! ...Tomu ste mali ako otec zabrániť ! – rozčertil sa mladík, až mu sliny fŕkali dookola.

- Veď aj idem... Toho z obrázku si nájde ON, sľúbil mi to... a s Bellou si poradí Maleficent. Pozná čary a jednoducho jej ho vymetie z rozumu aj zo srdca a potom je už len na tebe, aby si ukázal, že si hoden jej lásky... – otvoril ruky, akoby čakal potlesk publika.

- Si prefíkanejší, ako som si myslel...- zaškeril sa Gaston. - Ja už jej zahrám princiatko z rozprávočky, až sa bude diviť, aký som v tom talentovaný !... Zamiluje sa do mňa na to šup! - zasmial sa a už si predstavoval to divadlo.

Iba mlčky kýval hlavou nad oboma mužmi. Také nízke, odporné a podlé...Úbohá Bella...

Dvere sa nečakane otvorili a dnu v sprievode starej vetchej stareny hrdo vošla akási mladá žena.

Zatlačil sa hlbšie za stĺp, keď prechádzala okolo.

Potom ako dvihol hlavu a lepšie sa prizrel... zatackal sa...Jej dokonalý profil, hladká svetlá pleť, krivky sotva pučiaceho tela, ladná chôdza a vlny hustých vlasov rozliate po chrbte rozmazali mu videnie a bál sa aj žmurknúť, aby mu tento obraz nezmizol za viečkami ako púhy sen.

„Bella...dievčatko..."

Nie. Toto už nebolo malé sladké dievčatko z lúky so zababranými prštekmi. Toto neboli guľaté líčka anjela, čo ho vyslobodil z kobky...Toto bola skutočná Bella...

Kráska...Bella.

**Svetlá v zákrutách**

_**kapitola 11**_

**Otcovia...**

Ani nevedel, ako sa dostal von. Slová a obrazy posledných minút sa mu miešali a víchor v mozgu neutíšilo ani slnko a čerstvý vzduch. Bezcieľne tackavo prešiel ešte niekoľko krokov lesom, kým sa oprel chrbtom o najbližší strom a snažil sa ustáliť trhaný dych.

Porozväzoval košeľu, povolil rukávy, nič nepomáhalo...

Nevedel, čo ďalej. Uvedomil si, že za celý život nemusel riešiť zložité veci, vždy sa spoľahol na osud a pokorne prijal, čo mu zostalo, hoci to väčšinou boli iba zvyšky, zmierený s tým, že to tak musí byť...

Teraz tušil, že zmierenie nie je na mieste. Nemôže sa zmieriť s predstavou, že kvôli nemu zničia život niekomu inému...Jej. A čo mu zasadilo najväčšiu ranu, bolo poznanie, že je, aj keď netušeným, nechceným, ale predsa sokom v láske vlastnému synovi.

Dobre ho poznal. Jeho tichú zádumčivú povahu a citlivosť. Vedel o jeho tajnej skrýši za stromom, keď chodil načúvať, ako číta, videl jeho rozžiarené oči, keď na ňu po večeroch s pohľadom do stropu myslieval, tušil, ako sa trápi, keď celé roky utekali ďalej a ďalej od miesta, ktoré pre neho znamenalo „domov"...vedel aj to, ako sa tešil, ako ho poháňal, keď mu navrhol, že sa napriek nebezpečenstvu vrátia...Vedel prečo...

- Prečo ?! Prečo...– zašepkal nešťastne.

A teraz toto...Ako mu má povedať, že...Ako mu vysvetlí...Ako ? ...

Zošuchol sa dolu, hlavu skryl medzi kolená a rozvzlykal sa. Môcť tak nebyť. Nikdy sa nenarodiť...Zmiznúť z povrchu zeme a nestáť v ceste...vlastnému synovi...vlastnej krvi...vlastnému srdcu.

Chytil sa za hruď. Bolo tam. Bilo a nechystalo sa prestať...Bilo silno...bilo pre Bae, ale aj...

- Bella... - zašepkal nežne, oči zas zvlhli a pery sa mu roztriasli.

Nie, nie, nie…nepripustí, aby sa také niečo stalo. Nedovolí si myslieť na ňu…zabudne…obrní sa…zatne…urobí čokoľvek, aby…aby ju nemiloval?…

Buchol si hlavu o strom a silne zažmúril oči.

Stále bola tam...Navždy. Už navždy...

- Je krásna, však ? A je i dobrá... Vidí dobro všade a v každom človeku a keď ho náhodou nevidí, tak ho vytvorí... – ozvalo sa mu nad hlavou.

Spočiatku si myslel, že sa to zhmotnili jeho vlastné myšlienky. Otvoril oči a preľakol sa. Pred ním stál ON. Temný pán...Muž v kapucni obyčajného potulujúceho sa žobráka, veľké telo zhrbené, zvráskavené ruky spustené vedľa trupu.

Zahrabal nohami, ale strom mu neumožnil cúvnuť pred ním.

Kapucňa sa pokývala, hlava pod ňou sklonila nevôľou ešte nižšie.

Najmocnejší muž sveta, muž, ktorý môže všetko, stál tu teraz zlomený, očividne sklamaný, zúfalý a rovnako nešťastný ako roztrasený človiečik pod jeho nohami.

V Rumplovi by sa krvi nedorezal, keď si ON navyše prisadol vedľa neho, skrčil kolená a položil na ne svoje veľké drsné ruky. Do tváre mu nevidel.

- Dívaš sa mi na ruky, ale nevidíš...Nevidíš všetku tú krv, ktorá na nich prischla... – začal pomaly a ticho. – Máš iba strach, ako všetci...šepkal. - Ubližujem ti snáď ?! – skríkol nečakane piskľavo, až Rumpla odhodilo o kus bokom, kde sa zvil do klbka a očakával rany.

Muž v kapucni potriasol hlavou. Pokýval rukou pred sebou a keď sa rozplynul svetlý dym, Rumpel ho nespoznával.

Aj sa čudoval, čo tu robí tento žobrák a prečo on leží schúlený kúsok od neho, ale márne lovil v pamäti, nič mu nedávalo súvis.

- Takto to bude lepšie. – povedal si žobrák sám pre seba a pokračoval zmeneným hlasom. – Nože sa už neboj, priateľu. Bola to len jašterička a ty sa hneď ľakáš. Poď, sadni si zas ku mne. Porozprávame sa. – kyvkal hlavou a načahoval za ním ruku, aby vstal.

Vstal, prisadol si a čakal, čo sa bude diať.

- Chcel si hovoriť o svojom synovi...- začal zas žobrák.

- Baelfire. – prikývol Rumpel, hoci netušil, prečo tomuto čudnému neznámemu pocestnému rozpráva o svojom malom Bae.

Ale aspoň si môže vyliať srdce. Aspoň mu povie, čo ho trápi. Ktovie, možno mu pomôže...Poradí...Vyriešia spolu to, čo mu zviera srdce. Neznámi ľudia sú možno chápavejší, ako vlastní...navyše...Komu by sa požaloval...? Veď okrem Bae, aj tak nemá nikoho na celom svete...

**Svetlá v zákrutách**

_**kapitola 12**_

**...a deti.**

Les ticho bzučal svoje klasické melódie, do ktorých iba jeden havran občas vložil nejaké to intermezo a za šplechotu jeho krídel roztriasli sa menšie konáriky stromov po jeho odraze a zdvihlo sa zopár preschnutých listov zo zeme, keď povedľa nich nebojácne pristával.

Rozprával, mal pocit, že už nekonečne dlho vykladal neznámemu strasti svojho trpkého života, bolo mu zrazu ľahšie na duši.

Muž v kapucni len počúval. Nič nevravel, na nič sa nepýtal. Snáď ani nedýchal. Až mu to začínalo byť čudné.

- ...ale povedz ty...niečo. – skúsil ho primäť k reči.

Márne.

Tak stíchol aj on.

- Máš deti ? – opýtal sa predsa len znova po chvíli Rumpel.

- Mám aj nie. – ozvalo sa spod kapucne s hlbokým povzdychom. – Ani nevieš, človeče, ako ti závidím tie roky, čo si prežil so svojím synom. Mohol si byť v jeho blízkosti, pyšne hľadieť, ako rastie a zmúdrieva...ako v ňom koluje tvoja vlastná krv a ty si na neho hrdý... – opäť vzdychol a odmlčal sa.

Predstavil si Bae. Prelietali mu útržky ich spoločného života a usmieval sa. Áno, jedine to je dôležité. Pre to, pre neho sa oplatí žiť a bojovať...aby on, Baelfire bol šťastný.

- Nemal som to šťastie. Ale...možno ešte nie je neskoro... Mám dieťa. Dozvedel som sa to len nedávno, úplne náhodou. Celé tie roky som ani netušil, že niekde blízko denne vstáva s úsmevom na perách, že žije svoj vopred postavením predurčený život a nič netuší...Asi to tak malo byť. Veď sa na mňa pozri...Čo by povedala na takéhoto otca ?... – odvrátil hlavu.

- Takže dcérka... To je pekné. Iste je pekná a milá. Iste si aj ty na ňu pyšný... Nie, neboj sa. Som tu s tebou len chvíľu, ale cítim, že si dobrý človek. Pozri, osud sa s nami oboma čudne zahral a ty si na tom ešte možno horšie ako ja, keď ti vložil do rúk žobrácku palicu. Ale budúcnosť...budúcnosť je ešte pred nami. Mala by vedieť, že existuješ. ...mala by to vedieť. Deti nemajú vyrastať bez rodičov... – zamyslel sa Rumpel a či chcel, či nie, stále mal pred očami jednu jedinú dvojicu malých detí. Sedeli pod stromom s rozprávkovou knižkou na kolenách, vo svojom vlastnom svete, nezaujímajúci sa o krutý svet okolo...

- Otca, akého by si zaslúžila, akého by potrebovala, jej už nikdy nevrátim. Ale niečo ešte môžem urobiť...- odpovedal mu muž v kapucni. – Môžem pomôcť...tebe. – dokončil a vstal.

- Pomôcť mne ? – neveriacky sa spýtal a pritlačil si ruku a hruď. – Pri všetkej úcte, ale ako by mne mohol pomôcť...niekto, kto...teda... – hľadal slová, aby pocestného neurazil.

- No, len to dopovedz ! – skríkol ten. – Len povedz to slovo : ŽOBRÁK ! – kričal ďalej. – Ani ty nie si veru muž, ktorého by som doprial svojej jedinej dcére ! Len sa na seba pozri ! Videl si sa niekedy v zrkadle?! Zahľadel si sa aj do svojho vnútra ?! A čo si tam videl ? Obyčajného malého zbedačeného, zbabelého červíka zalezeného vo svojej vlastnej ulite ! ...Na nič nie si súci, ale... – nedopovedal.

Ničomu nerozumel. Až keď ho chlap zdrapil za rameno a vytiahol hore, až mu nohy začali hompáľať nad zemou pochopil, že je zle.

- Dívaj sa ! – skríkol, ale zahalil ich do hmly.

Z tajného vchodu do podzemia vyšlo slnko... Ona...Bella. S veľkou knižkou pod pazuchou a sklonenou hlavou kráčala okolo nich zamyslená, s uplakanou tvárou. Niesla sa ľahko a zostávala za ňou vôňa, od ktorej sa podlamovali kolená...

Zrušil kúzlo a uvoľnil zovretie. Rumpel dopadol tvrdo na zem, ako hnilá hruška.

Muž stál nad ním a zlovestne mlčal.

- Môžem urobiť čokoľvek... Mohol by som si zvoliť aj toho namysleného tajtrlíka v čipkách s hadmi miesto srdca ! ... ale ako si povedal ..jej šťastie je dôležitejšie ako to moje. Šťastie mojej jedinej dcéry ! - natrčil prst smerom, kde odkráčala krásna žena s knižkou. - Bol som na teba zvedavý a bol som aj veľmi sklamaný, to mi ver !.. Keď mi veštica povedala meno môjho nástupcu, jedinou snahou bolo nájsť ťa a zabiť ! ...Ale osud to vymyslel inak. Keď som sa jej spýtal, ako ťa nájdem, dorazila ona mňa vetou: „Srdce tvojej dcéry ti ho ukáže..." A ja som v jednom momente zistil dve veci, ktoré úplne prevrátili môj život naruby...že mám niekde svoju dcéru a že ten, koho si zvolila, bude mojím nástupcom ! ...A čo vidím pred sebou ?! Teba ! Červa, zbabelého chrobáka, stačilo by zašliapnuť ťa topánkou...Myslíš si, že si jej hoden ?!... Zaslúžiš si vôbec takú krásu a dobrotu ?!... Odpovedz mi ! – opäť ho zdrapil za košeľu a vysoko dvihol.

Mal chuť ním šmariť o najbližší strom, ale ovládol sa a iba ho pustil.

- Chcel som to ukončiť už veľakrát...už nedokážem ďalej žiť...večne...je to priveľké bremeno, ktoré už nechcem niesť...ale teraz, teraz mám konečne dôvod necúvnuť. – sklonil sa nemu a zahľadel sa mu pozorne do očí.

- Chceš ma zabiť ? – spýtal sa Rumpel vystrašene.

- Práve naopak ! Ty zabiješ mňa ! Temného pána !...- zašepkal. – Nerozumiem ti a nerozumiem ani jej, čo práve na tebe vidí, ale je to jedno. Vybrala si ťa a ja chcem, aby bola šťastná... Navyše si dobrák. Mäkký, poddajný, ľahko ovplyvniteľný. Snáď práve ty dokážeš zmyť z Temných ich večnú kliatbu a vrátiť ich na cestu dobra. Ja som zlyhal, ako aj mnohí predomnou...Moc je návyková...ťažko sa jej odoláva... –

- Zabiť ťa ? ...Prečo ? Prečo by som ťa mal zabiť ? Nie, nie, to ja neurobím... nebudem zabíjať ! Nechcem zabíjať...! – ťahal sa Rumpel po zemi preč od muža a jeho hrozných rečí.

- Pre ňu ! Aby bola šťastná ! Pre tvojho vlastného syna ! Aby ho už nikdy nikto neponižoval ! Vieš, čo je to byť Temným pánom ?! Vieš vôbec, aká to je moc ?! Celý svet ti môže ležať pri nohách ! Budeš neobmedzeným vládcom nad životom aj nad smrťou. Ty ! Iba ty ! Nebude nikoho mocnejšieho !...- kričal, až sa stromy triasli.

- Nie, ja nechcem. nemôžem. Chcem iba pokojne žiť. So svojím synom a ...Nie, nechcem byť Temným. Bojím sa...Mám strach ! – priznal sa zúfalo.

- To je dobre. To je práve to ! Mať strach. Bázeň pred životom...ja už som ho dávno stratil...- zdvihol ho násilím znova na nohy, ale zabezpečil, aby sa nemohol pohnúť.

Stal si pred neho a vážne povedal.

- Opäť ti vezmem spomienky na tento rozhovor. Jediné, čo si budeš pamätať je, kde nájdeš moju dýku a keď ma ňou privoláš...zabiješ ma ! ...Nebudeš mať inú možnosť, priateľu. To už zariadim... To bude moja cena, ktorou zaplatím za mágiu...A ešte niečo: Nikdy neublíž môjmu dievčatku...! Ona musí byť šťastná...– dohovoril a vyriekol zaklínadlo nad vyplašeným Rumplom.

Potom zmizol v dyme.


End file.
